Ryan Fletcher
Ryan Fletcher is a CIA Agent and analyst who was framed for the assassination of a Chilean Presidential candidate. He had been tracing leads since Mirko Dadich to confirm that a sanctioned black-ops unit of the government is committing these acts. He was framed by Division, kidnapped by Chilean rebels who attempt to force a "confession" out of him before his own government frames him and he is rescued by Nikita and Owen Elliot. When he is revealed the existence of Division, he becomes Nikita's ally, promising to help find the group of officials who sanction Division . He then helps Nikita and Owen escape from a CIA plane en route to the States. When he gets home, Division paints the Deputy Director of the CIA as the instigator of the frame-up, before he is killed. During episode 12 Free, he kidnaps Birkhoff and brings him to his CIA office to interrogate him. Once Division finds out, the CIA is contacted and Ryan is demoted to monitoring Cold War stations. Nikita promised to make it up to him and gave him information on Birkhoff and Michael. In the subsequent episode, "The Next Seduction", Ryan gets intel that a new weapon is coming into the US. With Nikita's help, he delivers the weapon to his superiors and is promoted to clandestine operations, giving him more access. Ryan ultimately had to sacrifice his career to get Nikita out of CIA custody after she saved the CIA from being taken over by Division. He was then framed for the deaths of three CIA agent, when in actuality, one of those agents was Division. But even in prison, he is still gathering clues as to how Oversight gets its funding. He eventually traces a number of clues to a former SEC director, Jonathan Gaines. Gaines came to visit Ryan in prison, discerning that Ryan has a unique skill set to have spotted his system, before paying off a guard to kill Ryan. Ryan fights back and accidentally kills his would-be assassin. While placed in the infirmary, Roan seemingly kills Ryan, but had actually injected him with a poison that it seem like he was dead, his continued survival known only to Amanda, intent on forcing him to help her take down Oversight. Even knowing the identity of Oversight, Ryan still needed more information. Therefore, Amanda threw him into Percy's cell, so the two could figure out to destroy Oversight. In "Doublecross", despite the destruction of Oversight, Amanda decides to keep Ryan alive. She uses him as a bargaining chip to force Nikita to capture Percy in exchange for Ryan's release. Naturally, Nikita expected a doublecross and misdirected Percy's loyalists into killing the Division agent ready to kill her, Michael and Ryan with a missile. Birkhoff then set Ryan up in a safehouse. Ryan returns in "Dead Drop " to help stop Percy, who had retaken control of Division, with his unspecified plan involving plutonium. Unfortunately, Division escaped with nuclear triggers. With no way to narrow down how to stop Percy, Ryan suggests enlisting the help of Morgan Kendrick, the new CIA director. Nikita was firmly opposed to the thought, having little trust in government. Nonetheless, Michael figured the plan to be worth a try. Ryan made contact with Kendrick. However, Nikita planted a bug on the latter and they overheard Kendrick calling Percy, to Ryan's dismay. Kendrick then called Ryan to arrange a meeting in Royce Park, which Nikita believed to be an excellent opportunity to assassinate him and frame Division. But Ryan recalled Kendrick mentioning Operation: Black Sand in his call, a CIA op in which Ryan deduced that FARC had a man under duress, indicating the same was happening to Kendrick. Together, he and Birkhoff deduced that Kendrick had a killchip planted near his heart and were able to warn Nikita before she took the shot. She and Michael then took Kendrick underground to deactivate the killchip. Unfortunately, they used an insecure wi-fi line to perform the job, allowing Division to find their location. They narrowly escaped, scuttling the house. Ryan was then subject to an awkward moment as Sean Pierce and Alex began kissing in the seat behind him; Birkhoff advised him not to ruin the moment. In the Season 2 finale, Division is exposed to the government. When Nikita kills Percy to save Washington D.C. However, with Division leaderless, they become defensive when the National Guard arrives to purge them. However, Ryan is able to broker a compromise: in exchange for Division's continued existence, Ryan would be installed as its leader and redeem the organization to do some good in the world. In "3.0", the "Dirty Thirty", rogue agents who refused the recall order, go off the grid and Division is tasked with tracking them down. One agent, Martin, was found selling his services to Chinese Intelligence by killing undercover CIA operatives. Michael and Nikita were sent to track him down. Unfortunately, Martin grew wise to them and a complex situation resulting in Michael being arrested by the Chinese police for murder that Martin committed. Though Nikita was set on freeing him, Ryan reminded her to stay focused on the mission and sent Alex, Sean and a Division Alpha Team to extract Michael while she tracks down Martin. After Nikita saves Martin's next target, Martin exposed Michael as a spy to Chinese Intelligence and demanded that Nikita get out of his way if she valued his life. Nikita suggested that Ryan alert the CIA that their agents have been compromised. Ryan denied it, knowing that all undercover operatives, not including the ones on Martin's list, would be pulled out of China, ruining years of work. Therefore, Nikita sought Alex's help, even after Ryan severed communications. The mission ended with Nikita freeing Michael and Alex killing Martin. Back at Division, Ryan and Nikita have a tense standoff before he reminds her that Division is to remain a secret. He later talks with the President, who reminds him that if Division is exposed, she'll have no choice but to send in the army to destroy it. Gallery Free11.jpg Free1.jpg Ryan.jpg Category:Nikita Characters Category:Nikita Ally Category:Team Nikita Category:Division Agents Category:Division Directors